Let's give them something to talk about
by sweet-angel-2-dark
Summary: PG-!3...cussing... People starts to talk....thing were going fine until something happen. curious? please READ AND REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

A/N: They are juniors in high school. And I know I have another story I didn't finish but I was listening to my favorite song " let's give them something to talk about" by: Bonnie Raitt. GREAT SONG!!! And I just had this thought in my head. I'm still pissed that they change channels for Disney!!! I don't have that channel.I'm sad cuz I didn't see the new seasons of L.M!!!! well here the story..please review they make my life happy..right now my life sux booty!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~Lizzie~*  
  
"Miranda why do you want to go to the mall again? I thought you got everything for you perfect date tomorrow night?"  
  
Miranda is making dinner for her boyfriend, Steven. They have been together ever since sophomore year and tomorrow is their first year anniversary.  
  
"I thought about that skirt I got and I don't think its right..I need you to help me look for another one"  
  
"but the skirt was perfect.or so you said. We looked for about 2 hours! The outfit is sexy and cute. It's to die for. Steven will soooo drool like a wolf." I said trying to persuade her so I don't have to help and that she would just chill for a while at my house. We don't hang out as much as we use too. Steven and her are inseparable.  
  
" I don't know.are you sure I mean..do you think he will like it? He won't think I'm a slut of anything right?"  
  
" YESSSSSSSS!" I said annoyed  
  
Miranda let out a big sigh. " ok I'll keep the skirt."  
  
" thank god!"  
  
" argh.well thanks.but I guess I better go I need to make that special cake.I know he will love dessert time. ya know * wink wink*"  
  
" haha..yeah! don't have too much fun or you end up like Kate" I teased. Kate, the popular girl in school. She got pregnant from some guys she couldn't remember and she end up moving so she long gone and everything have a peaceful year. Clair, that bitch, she's gone too, don't know what happen to her but after freshman year she moved...or so I heard.  
  
" oh I know.I won't do THAT far..maybe.hehehe lets just see"  
  
" ok well call me to tell me every detail ok?"  
  
"um .ok sure"  
  
'yeah right, you won't remember' I mumbled  
  
she left. I'm all alone.again. Now I know how she felt when Ethan and I went out during freshman year. We were always together. But then one day I got tired of him..i don't know how or why but we were doing our thing, every saturday after work ,we'll go to the Digital Bean and get some ice cream and cuddle. I was just bored with him..i wan't to do other things. So I use the ' lets just be friends; things and he was upset and we weren't in the whole friends thing for a while but then he came up to me and was like "hey..i know I been ignoring you for a while but.I mean..anyways I'm glad we're friends. I'm sorry" and then he hug me and that was it. We're peachy again. We're still friends, thing are back to normal with us, we talk, flirt, tease.everything is great, sometime I wondering why I broke up with him..OH YEAH! he was boring when we were together. I got up and got the phone.  
  
~RING RING RING~  
  
"hey Lizzie"  
  
"hey so waz up?" "nothing much.I was wondering what your going to do today since we have no school today"  
  
"I don't have any plans.yet"  
  
"yet???"  
  
" yeah..do you want to do something?"  
  
" totally..i was going to ask you the same"  
  
" ok what do you want to do?"  
  
" um.you want to go watch that movie.um what is it..?  
  
" please not a chick flick"  
  
"argh! Don't worry I the chick flick that's out I either ask it already with my mother, Ann, or Miranda."  
  
" ok that s good.is it that daredevil movie?'  
  
"um..i think so with j.lo's man?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
" yeah I guess that's it. Let me see what time it starts ok?"  
  
" ok"  
  
" coolie...hold on" ~*2mins later*~ "ok I'm back the next showing is 3:00 it 2:10 right now..all I need is to do my hair and make up and I'll be ready"  
  
" um..okdo you want me to pick you up or you come get me or what?"  
  
"who's turn is it?" Gordo and I take turn driving each other so we don't use up all the gas on one person car. We've been hanging out a lot ever since I broke up with Ethan and he broke up with Amanda and Miranda going out with Steven.  
  
" I think it yours"  
  
" no.it yours.."  
  
" no its yours"  
  
" no it not!! I'll go check my list thing!"  
  
"fine go a head!"  
  
" oooooo I told ya it yours I took us to the shake and that was like a weeks or so ago."  
  
"argh fine! But when I get there you better be ready cause I'm not waiting for half a hour like I did last time!"  
  
" ok! Hehe when are you leaving?"  
  
"like in 5 mins I need to change"  
  
" what? It take you like 5 mins to come here that not enough time!"  
  
"oh well!"  
  
"argh love you too!"  
  
" I know you do!.c-ya"  
  
"argh bye!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok well that was kinda iffy but I swear its going to get better in the next chapter! And I know it not all bad language like my other story...you're just lucky.lol just wait until the future chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! :: on knee with praying hands and puppy face:: 


	2. popcorn war

A/N: ok Ann is a friend not the mother I know that Jo is Lizzie's mother name. Wow I haven't update for along time. I need to update me other one too but.. I have nothing. And my life still sux! So please review!! Also the whole thing is going to be Lizzie pov ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm waiting for him to come and get me, for once I'm ready early and that dork isn't here yet. 5 minute my foot! I went to the living room and turn the TV on to see what episode of "Caitlin's Way" is on. (A/N: a show that USED to come on nick. But some how it went bye bye and I've been so busy I didn't watch it for a long time and then its gone when I'm not occupied.sux I know)  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's a new one? When." I heard the doorbell  
  
" Great now he comes" I got up and open the door for Gordo. "Hey" he said, "sorry I'm a little late I had to do something." "Oh really? Like what?" "Nothing don't worry about" "Sure.. you know your going to have to tell me later right?" I said smiling at him "Yes.no.maybe...so" "Ok" I said perky. That always mean yes so I know he is going to tell me later. "So are you ready or do I have to wait?" he said ask with his arm crossed I got a little annoyed by that remark " for you info! I've been ready for the past 5 minutes! Looks who late this time" with that I got my purse and walked out and went in his car waiting. Gordo just stood there like I smacked him in the face or something. Like he couldn't believe that I snapped at him. Ok now I feel bad.  
  
" Gordo.come on we going to miss the movie!"  
  
He just stood there looking all hurt. He's looking at the floor. So I got out of the car and walked towards him. I put my arms on his shoulder and around his neck. He looked up at me.  
  
"Look Gordo.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Its just so annoying when you complain about me so much and I finally get ready early for ya and you still don't even notice"  
  
Then I hugged him and said I'm sorry in his ear. The weird thing is that I didn't feel his arms around me. So I pulled back and looked at him. I was going down trying to make eye contact with him. "Gordo? Look at me" god this is so bad! Is he mad at me? " Gordo why are you acting like this?" Gordo finally looks up at me, and smiled  
  
" Argh you jerk you made me feel all guilty and you was just joking!" I took my hands off his shoulder and try to walk away but Gordo put his arms around my waist holding me back. I looked up at him. We looked at each other for like30 second without saying anything. I felt kind of weird, but in a good way.  
  
I finally said something " you're a meanie head you know that?" I pretend to be mad  
  
" No I'm not" Gordo said and smiled  
  
I never notice that he had such a cute smile. He does have a nice smile I knew it could be cute. but.I don't know.  
  
" Well let's go its already 2:50. Gordo I don't want to miss any of the movie so you better drive like a psycho!" I laugh cause I know Gordo won't do that. He follows the entire traffic rules.  
  
*~ AT THE MOVIES~*  
  
Ok Gordo and I ran to the ticket booth and just found out that they change the time for the movie and now it starts at 3:30.  
  
"Great all that rush for nothing. Well we have 30 min what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know lets just get the tickets and sit around in the theater."  
  
"Sure"  
  
We got our tickets and walked in. we got our popcorn and drinks.  
  
"Hey is that Ethan?" I ask Gordo  
  
"Where? I don't see him?"  
  
" Oh never mind its probably someone else.  
  
"Ok here it is, dare devil"  
  
" Kay lets sit in the middle"  
  
"But I want to sit up there"  
  
"But we can see the movie better sitting here"  
  
" Please." Gordo did his puppy face  
  
I rolled my eyes" I hate it when you use the on me!"  
  
" I know.. you always given"  
  
"Argh! Shut up!" I though some popcorn at him and ran up the stairs  
  
" Oh no you don't! You think you can though popcorn at me and get away with it!"  
  
Gordo chased me up the stairs. We had a popcorn fight 'til Ethan came in the room  
  
"Lizzie.Gordon! Sup?"  
  
We froze. Gordo was on top of me holding my arms cause I was about to pour some of my drink on him causes he 'accidentally' dropped it on my jeans.  
  
"um..h..hi Ethan!" I said taking my legs out between gordo's  
  
"sup" Gordo said letting go of my arms and taking the seat beside me.  
  
"wow ya should look at ya selves. You have popcorn all over your hair and soda stains on your shirts and stuff."  
  
"yeah..um just having a little fun" Gordo said turning red  
  
"aww..I get it" Ethan said . he giggle a little "well I c-ya lata.peace" he did the peace sign  
  
"bye" Gordo and I said  
  
"wow.that was interesting" I said  
  
"yeah. I thought it was the manager or something. I almost pissed in my pants"  
  
we both laughed. About 5 min later the movie started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* what did ya think? don't be to blunt if you hated! Please! But please review! 


	3. tickle fight

The next day I called Miranda to come over and hang out. I want her tell me everything that happen and also the day with Gordo.  
  
"The movie was so awesome Miranda! You have to go see it someday"  
  
"really? So tell me what happen?"  
  
"no if you want to know go and see it"  
  
"fine" she said disappointed " I heard something bad happens and I want to know so bad!!"  
  
"Oh my god yeah you see someone.wait never mind"  
  
"Lizzie!!!" she shouted at me  
  
"What? Go see it yourself! But Gordo and I had a fun time. We had thing awesome popcorn fight and. it was just so much fun! But then Ethan came in and saw us I don't think he thought much about it but.yeah.. It was a fun day!"  
  
"Oh really.hm. make me wonder?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing never mind" "O.k.? ANYWAYS! Changing subject! How was the dinner?"  
  
"Oh it went great! Steven was so sweet he brought flowers and he said my dishes were great and he loved the special cake I made for him. Oh which reminds me I saved you a slice! Don't you love me!?"  
  
"aww thank you! I knew it was going to be fine! So what did he think of the outfit I picked for you?"  
  
"well. he said it was to slutty and that he knew that you picked it cause you dress like that all the time and that he didn't like it."  
  
I was speechless. I wanted to cry.  
  
"Lizzie? Hello says something?!"  
  
"I.I.I.c.c.can't believe he thinks I'm a slut"  
  
"oh my god! I was just joking with you I thought you was going to be all drama queen but.no oh my god no! He loves the outfit. He said that you have good taste.and.it was perfect for the occasion." Miranda said trying to comfort me.  
  
"Really? He said that?"  
  
"yeah he did.why would you think he would say something like that? You should know him better than that, you know he isn't mean like that.I am" she said giggling.  
  
I looked at her and smiled. "you are right.you're a bitch like that"  
  
"why thank you.hey I just speak what's in my head.bad or good."  
  
"yeah well you better to watch it cause you don't know when someone going to beat your ass" I said with a bitchy attitude  
  
" oh really? Who will dare to come and TRY to beat my ass?"  
  
"ME"  
  
" yeah whatever McGuire , you know I'll kiss your tail"  
  
"yah! Right.bring it!"  
  
"oh it's already been brough-n! (A/N: I know with out the "t'.its sound like 'brough' and with the 'n' sound at the end! I got that off from 'not another teen movie'. When the 2 cheerleaders are talking at the game.and if you don't know what movie that is then you're just sad!!...j/k :-) )  
  
I jumped on Miranda and started to tickle her. We rolled around the living 'wrestling' around.  
  
"cat fight! Oh yeah!" someone in the room said.  
  
Miranda and I stop and jump off each other and saw Gordo and Steven standing they're laughing at us.  
  
"what are ya doing here?" Miranda asked a little annoyed that they're still laughing " oh will ya just shut the hell up? What's so funny?"  
  
"yeah?" I said with my arm crossed  
  
"it was just funny seeing ya wrestle.I didn't think girls do that." Gordo said  
  
"we weren't wrestling we were just goofing around and having a tickle fight!" I said  
  
"yeah.there's a difference" Miranda backed me up  
  
"sure.whatever" Steven said  
  
"but anyways.what are ya doing here?" I asked  
  
"came to see if ya what to go to do something?" Steven said  
  
"well I can't I have to stay here and go my science project.icky.I hate science! I'm not sure how I'm going to do mine and it due tomorrow.fun right?" I said  
  
"Aww I'm sorry I would stay and help but I don't know anything in science either" Miranda said making a sad face  
  
"well that's great how am I going to get an 'a' on this I need to pull my grades up!"  
  
"Lizzie.I'm hurt" Gordo said  
  
"why? What's wrong?" I said a little worried  
  
" nothing, I'm just hurt that you wouldn't ask me to help you"  
  
"aww Gordo.I thought you would rather good have fun then stay here and go work"  
  
"Lizzie.this is Gordo.of course he would stay here and do work than have fun" Miranda teased  
  
"haha.very funny" Gordo said rolling his eyes  
  
"Gordo I just hope that it won't explode in my face again like in 7th grade"  
  
"oh my god Lizzie that was so long ago,, why do you keep bring it up"  
  
"cause its something that you don't forget!"  
  
"fine I just won't help you and you can get an 'f' on the project!" with that Gordo went out of the door  
  
"what? What just happen?" Steven ask a little confused  
  
"I.I. really don't know"  
  
"Lizzie go and get him! don't just stand there!!" Miranda yelled  
  
so I ran to the door and when my hand touch the door knob, I was hoping Gordo standing right there with that cute melting smile on his face. When I open the door......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
so what do ya think so far?? I think I should stop there.I was going to go but then.I want ya to wait like I have too in some of ya'll stories! It drives me insane sometime. Well please review. Remember review=happiness! ( I WANT TO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEW!!!! I LOVE YA SOOOOO MUCH!! I think I like writing this story than my other.but please read the other one too. And review! 


	4. pretend date

I'm in my room thinking about what happen a few hours ago. Miranda and Stephen left. They didn't want to get into this situation and also they didn't even know what just happened. I'm so upset that I didn't see Gordo at the door. I ran into the streets but I didn't see him either. How could he run so fast? Why did he just leave like that? Why did he take everything so personal? What's going on? I'm so confuse. I need to call Ann. She's one of my best friend and I can talk to her about anything. I met her last year and since Miranda and Stephen have been going out, we don't hangout that much .I either hang out with Ann or Gordo. But Ann been sick, so I haven't talked or seen her in a week.  
  
*~phoning Ann~*  
  
"hello"  
  
"hey Ann, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling better I might be going to school tomorrow"  
  
"oh that's great but I need to talk to you right now. It about Gordo"  
  
"oh.what happen now?"  
  
I told her everything and how confused I was. I also told her what happen at the movies and the weird feelings I got.  
  
"well Lizzie I think you're starting to like Gordo and I don't really know what's going on with the whole running out thing. Maybe he just got frustrated about you bring it up all the time and that he wants to forget it ever happened."  
  
"well I use to tease him about it and he never blows up on me like that. But I really want to talk to him! I hate it when we're fighting."  
  
"well then what's stopping you?"  
  
"You're right thanks Ann. Love you so much"  
  
"I know" she giggled "what will you do without me"  
  
"I'll probably die" I giggle "I hope you get better and I'll se you tomorrow.. oh have you done the science project yet?"  
  
"Lizzie, look who you're talking to...of course I have, I finished it like a week ago."  
  
"I hate you! I have to call Gordo now I'll tell you the 411 tomorrow ok?"  
  
"sure bye and good luck!"  
  
we hung up and I called Gordo. *5 rings* no one is picking up.is he avoiding me? I hate this I'm going to go to his house, I yelled out to my mom that I have something really important to do at Gordo's and that I'll tell her about it later. Then just walked out the door. I literally ran to Gordo's house. It was a couple of blocks but geezes it took my breath away. By the time I got to his front door I was breathing really hard. I had to rest a minute or so before I rang the doorbell. "Ok" I said to myself "ok breath everything will be ok" I rang the doorbell and waited for a minute and then I ranged it again, still no answer. "ok now its time to get hardcore" I went to the back and got a ladder and put in near his window. I remember that he never lock his window so I can do through there. "score I'm in his room" I looked to see if he was in here, he wasn't. "where the hell is he?" I went down stairs and I saw him. Gordo was lying on the floor looking at something. What was it? So I tiptoe to him and poked him and went 'boo'  
  
"what the hell are you doing in here...how did you get in?"  
  
"don't you remember how we got into each other rooms at night? We always leave our windows open and a latter near by."  
  
"Oh.well why didn't you just go through the door?"  
  
"I tried but you wouldn't answer it"  
  
"oh yeah." Gordo got up and started to walk to his room  
  
"Where do you think your going? All of the trouble I went through to get in here and you're going to ignore me still? Gordo, what's up? Why are you acting this way?"  
  
"I don't know.I was in a bad mood and than..I.I.. argh I don't know let just forget about it ok?..let just get things peachy again."  
  
"ok?" I still want to know why his acting this way but I didn't want to make things worst. "so do you want to help me with my science project?"  
  
"only if I don't make it blow up in our face" Gordo smiled  
  
aww I love that. The way he smiles it just so cute. All I did was giggle  
  
"so shall we get started?"  
  
"sure Gordo but I have to go get the stuff at my house"  
  
"why don't we just go there?"  
  
"I don't want no one to bug us like matt I want us to be alone"  
  
"oh.really? " Gordo smiled "well I'll go with you and help"  
  
we went outside "Lizzie.?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"why didn't you bring your car? Did you walk all the way over here?"  
  
"um..i was having one of those attacked and I guess I forgot."  
  
Gordo laugh "lets get my car ok?"  
  
"sure"  
  
all day wee work on my project. It was fun. We were working outside. It was such a beautiful night and the bugs weren't out, so the night was perfect. We worked on the model and I have to admit that we make such a good team. I heard people around us, must be the kids still out hanging. After working long hour it was getting really late and I had to go home. I got my project and my stuff and Gordo helped too.  
  
"thanks Gordo, I really appreciated and thanks for driving me home"  
  
"no probably.I like doing things like that"  
  
I giggle a little bit " things like what? Helping your best friends and boring science projects?"  
  
Gordo was rubbing his chin thinking " the science project, helping you was a bonus" he said and smiled  
  
Awww that's so sweet " I'm a bonus?" I said to myself smiling We arrived at my house. Gordo walked me to my door. I just started laughing.  
  
Gordo looked at me confused" what's so funny"  
  
"it's just that your walking my to my door. like we're on some date"  
  
Gordo laughed a little too " yeah"  
  
"well since its like that how about a kiss good-night on the cheek?" I said smiling.  
  
"sure" Gordo said  
  
" ok..when I had a great time Gordo..you helping me with my project and all" I was twirling a piece of my hair pretend to be a ditzy girl " call me??"  
  
"sure.whatever." we started to laugh and then I kissed him on the cheek softly and then hugged him. I whispered in his ear " thanks" and when in the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sorry for the wait I was just waiting for 5 review.I want at least 5 review for each ch.so please review... remember review =happy ??? also please read my other story I think I'm going to update it too..( 


	5. take it off

I woke up early this morning. I don't know why but I was in a really good mood. I did my morning duties and since I had time to do my hair, I decided to use the wave icon to give me that wave cool look. Afterwards I called Miranda and Ann to see if they're ready so I can pick them up, unfortunately it was my week to bring them to school.  
  
*~At school~*  
  
I saw Gordo at his locker talking to Ethan.  
  
" I wonder what's up with that picture?" Miranda asked  
  
" Yeah when did Gordo started to talk to Ethan, I mean actually caring a conversation with him." Ann added in  
  
" I don't know but lets just go there and see instead of standing here whisper like dorks." I said walking off " hey guys waz up?"  
  
"Hey baby" Gordo said to he and me out his arms around me.  
  
"Um.. ok? Hi.Gordo" I have no clue what's going on why is his arms around me? Why is Ethan looking at us all.I don't know but he's smiling a lot.  
  
" Well I'll leave ya'll love birds together, see ya Gordo" Ethan said and just left  
  
" Wow.why.are ya..? what's going on?" Miranda asked  
  
"yeah and why did Ethan say 'love birds' to ya'll?" Ann wondered too  
  
" yeah Gordo? What's up?" I said still standing there be sided him with his arm still around me.  
  
" well Ethan told me something very interesting."  
  
"well?" Miranda and Ann just yelled  
  
"geese chill and maybe I'll tell ya. Anyways Ethan said that he saw Lizzie and I together at the movies and last night he was skating with his friends and saw us laying out there together and he thinks we're together, ya know? And now we're the news of the day.or even week." Gordo finished explaining everything  
  
" so what does this mean?' Miranda said pointing at Gordo's arm around me  
  
"well that's what I want to ask Lizzie. Do you want to give them something to talk about?" Gordo said with that cute smile I so adore  
  
"um.. sure its sounds fun. But how are we going to act?" I wonder "um..what do you think? Like a couple."  
  
"um. ok but um.ok never mind"  
  
Gordo started to laugh. " wow Lizzie or I mean baby, let me walk you to class"  
  
"sure..HUN" I said smiling  
  
I turned around to look at Ann and Miranda and they just looked at each other and smiled.really big. I wonder what's that all about?  
  
"so Gordo how long are we going to keep this up?"  
  
"I don't know.when ever you feel like you want to break up with me" Gordo said smiling  
  
" aww Gordo nothing will make me want to break up with you"  
  
"well here's your class.have fun"  
  
"oh yeah great fun.science first in the morning..just peachy!"  
  
"well I have team sports first thing in the morning so.."  
  
I giggle a little " um. I would rather have that first then science."  
  
"Well.I would like the opposite "  
  
"yeah well...duh...knowing you" I said smiling at him " I guess I better get in the class and let you go to the locker room"  
  
"yeah I guess"  
  
I didn't know what to do next. If we were 'going out' when should we like kiss or hug or something. We just stood there looking at each other. Gosh this is annoying, I guess a kiss on the cheek won't do anything  
  
"well bye sweetie" I said and then I lean in to kiss him on the cheek but he turn his head and we locked lips.  
  
"wow" Gordo said  
  
"same here..." that all I could think of.  
  
"um.I better go."  
  
"yeah I'll see you after class ok?"  
  
"um.sure Gordo.bye"  
  
I walked in the room and sat down and thought about what just happen there. I kissed my best friend on the lips and I think I liked it. Is that wrong? Did I really think it was nice? I wonder about it the whole class period but towards the end I just brushed it off and didn't think about it anymore. Right after class I saw Gordo standing there. Wow he really did wait for me..how cute. This is a new feeling for me, whats going on?  
  
"hey"  
  
"hey Gordy"  
  
"Gordy?"  
  
"yeah don't you think its cute?" I said giggling alittle bit  
  
"um I don't really care I guess"  
  
"really? Coolie!! Well time to go to english.fun fun fun!"  
  
"Yeah I know but I think we're having a sub today."  
  
"Really coolie that would be awesome! Free period!"  
  
"yep..oh look there Miranda" he waved at her but she was talking to Stephen  
  
"well I guess we're not the only 'love birds' in the school"  
  
"yeah I think she really falling for him"  
  
"yeah and they're so cute together"  
  
"yeah but we're better" Gordo said bump me softly on my side and smiled.  
  
"yeah we like the cutest couple out there" I said giggling. I grab his hand and we walked in the classroom together. everyone was looking at us like we were movie stars or something. They were talking about us. We just ignore it and sat down together and then Miranda and Stephen came in and sat behind us I turn around and smiled at Miranda. She smiled at me, in that way that makes you wonder. I gave her "what is that about "look and she just shrug her shoulders and kept smiling.  
  
"Lizzie?" " yeah gordy: I said with a big smile "do you want to do sumthing this Friday?" "sure I can do my homework on Sunday or maybe after school and you can pick my up I don't know 7:30 I guess after dinner"  
  
"why not 6:30 and we're going some where to eat dinner?"  
  
what is this? Is this a real date or he just being a good friend or something? This is really odd. I don't know why to think anymore this whole 'being a couple'  
  
I wasn't sure why to say " um.sure where at?"  
  
" what about."  
  
the sub cut Gordo off before he could finish  
  
" Mr. Gordon Miss Mcgurrie is you're conversation more important than my lecture?"  
  
" no, of course not." I said and smiled  
  
" ok now like I was saying.."  
  
I zone the sub out I didn't feeling like listen to anything she saying right now. It probably the same thing like all sub, they'll let us talk but not too loud. Like I said FREE PERIOD!  
  
"good she done why did she have to tell us all the ghetto rules.she thinks she's in preschool or something." Miranda said moving a chair in front of me  
  
" yeah well we have a free period that's the good thing" I said  
  
" true, but anyways what were ya'll talking about?"  
  
"um going out on Friday"  
  
"really? Like a date?" she said surprised and then she looked at Gordo  
  
I said something before Gordo can answer and the look she gave him " so Gordo er I mean gordy where do you want to go eat at?"  
  
"oh well I decide to keep it as a surprise" he smiled  
  
" why! You'll kill me by Friday, I'll bug you about it all week I swear I will!"  
  
he laugh " well I guess I'm going to have to stay way from you til Friday huh?"  
  
" yeah right..like you can stay away from me that long.you know you love me..you can't stand to being without me " I teased alittle at him  
  
"are you sure about that?"  
  
" ARGH! oh really? Fine lets start now then" I got up and walked off to the other side of the room and pretend to be mad at him and I went to a empty table no one was sitting at. I just sat there with my pissed off face look and folded my arm together  
  
Gordo looked at me awhile. I just sat there being mad. I saw him smile and he walked over to the table I was sitting at.  
  
" you look so cute when you mad"  
  
"oh? Really.well I guess I'll be like this a lot then."  
  
" no.you look even better when your all peachy"  
  
I giggle alitte. He say peachy like I also do, in a high pitch voice and shake my head side to side.  
  
" score I made you smile and giggle"  
  
" shut up" I said hitting him on the chest  
  
All he can do was smile and I smiled too.  
  
"it getting late want me to drive you home?"  
  
" sure, so you want to chill at house for awhile or do you have some homework to do?"  
  
"I have homework, you know mrs. Roberts"  
  
"yeah.devil bitch!"  
  
we both laugh " yep" he said  
  
we walked to he car and he drove me home. We talked for alittle and then my favorite song came on.  
  
" oh my gosh this is my song" I turn the volume louder and started to dance in my seat"  
  
" who sings thing song.I heard it before but I neer knew we sang it"  
  
"it's a girl band called The Donnas the song is called take it off. Awesome song I love it!"  
  
"its ok"  
  
"what just ok? You know you like it coause if you didn't you won't asked me who sang it"  
  
Gordo didn't say anything after that  
  
" oooow I got ya!"  
  
"ok ok maybe I don't like it"  
  
"that's great now sing it what me"  
  
I was singing and Gordo just looked at me like I was psycho  
  
"what?"  
  
"I'm not going to sing it"  
  
" ok well then dance!"  
  
he looked at me again oddly  
  
"no"  
  
I laughed " well its your lost" I just sang and dance in his car.  
  
"Well I guess we're here"  
  
"yeah thanks for the ride" I gave him a kiss on the cheek " I'll see ya tomorrow?" I said standing outside of his car at his window  
  
" yeah I'll pick you up around 7:00 for school"  
  
"ok! Bye!" and I just walked to the door *~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
wow.that was.wow.I know not that great but.I'm going somewhere.I hope..:-P please review.I know I haven't pdated for a while but I have finals 2 weeks from now so this week is my only free/study week..great right? Please review!!!!!!! Its make my happy mode go HIGH!!!!! HEHE :-D thanks to yaa the ppl that left one!! And I totally love ya! *~Christy~* 


End file.
